Past Forgotten
by Insane Onna
Summary: What if Subaru got amnesia? What can happen... SS
1. Chapter 1

_Past Forgotten_

**By: Insane Onna co-written with Moo-chan**

Chapter 1

            Seishirou sat in his apartment, smoking a cigarette. He had a thoughtful look on his face. He was thinking of his Subaru-kun. 

            (Moo-chan's note: HIS ^-^)

            Honestly, now that he's thinking about it. He felt a little guilty, all which is about his Subaru-kun.

            'This guilty conscience is going to drive me crazy.' Seishirou thought to himself.

            'I never really wanted to break Subaru-kun's heart like that. But at that state, when 1999 comes, he wouldn't stand a chance at surviving.' He mused to himself.

            But in the end, we would have to fight each other… I don't want to kill Subaru-kun. So I have to make him hate me the most right? It was suppose to be the right thing to do right? So why do I feel so guilty?' Seishirou pondered on this question for a while.

            After few minutes, he finally gave up because it gave him a headache. Even if he refused to admit it out loud that it gave him headache.

            'Might as well destroy some of the kekkai, it'll keep that question out of my mind for now.' Seishirou finally decided. Bearing that thought in mind, he went out his apartment to destroy some kekkai & annoy some Seals.

************************************************************************

[Subaru's Apartment]

            Subaru went to his room & collapsed there with a sigh. He had just finished his job for today & he was pretty tired because of that.

            He let his thoughts drift, strangely every time he does that, he always thinks about Seishirou & their relationship.

            He laughed out loud to himself. 'What relationship? Was there any to begin with? He just toyed with my emotions during the year the bet was on!'

            'Really?' asked the small part of his brain that has always looked at the bright side of things. 'Then why are you still alive? Seishirou-san had nine years to try & kill you. Nine friggin' years! But you are still alive. Doesn't that imply something?'

            (A.N- Moo-chan: It's a little thing called looove ^-^

            Insane Onna: I totally agree but Subaru-san doesn't seem to realize that.)

            "Didn't it ever occur to you, that I could defend myself from Seishirou-san!!" Subaru furiously shouted back aloud, never dropping the honorific even at such times.

            (A.N-Insane Onna: Wow… what an overly polite person… I'll stop at the author inserts! *grabs notebook* *hits herself* Bad, bad Insane Onna!)

            'Sure, I believe that you can defend yourself. After all, you ARE the thirteenth head of the Sumeragi clan anyway. It's just that you never really tried to kill 

Seishirou-san.

            (A.N- Moo-chan: It's true love!)

            At that reply, Subaru was speechless. "Of course not!! I really tried to kill him! I must kill him because he killed my nee-san!" He squeaked out.

            (A.N- Moo-chan: Oh right… Then I'm the Queen of England…*Insane Onna grabs notebook & whacks Moo-chan on the head* Stop interrupting the readers! *whacks Moo-chan until she surrendered*)

            'Riiiiight… It's like you're trying to convince yourself instead of me. You never really wanted to kill him didn't you? Heck, you never really did hate him. You have always hoped that all of this was just a little misunderstanding on both your parts isn't it?'

            "Wh-" further thought was cut off as Subaru felt a kekkai being attacked. Without further thinking Subaru ran out of his apartment. "Damn! It's the Sunshine 60!"

************************************************************************

[Near Sunshine 60]

            As Subaru came near Sunshine 60, the place where Seishirou used to take him out during the year of the bet he saw the kekkai shimmering & Seishirou's Shikigami attacking the kekkai shrieking loudly.

            Subaru steeled himself & took out his ofuda.

[Seishirou's P.O.V.]

            Seishirou almost groaned aloud when he saw his Subaru-kun. 'I went out of my apartment to forget about my Subaru-kun & my annoying problem, then he had to show up!'

            Subaru chanted a spell & a ball of chi appeared.

            He fired it at Seishirou all though he was reluctant about it. Seishirou casted a spell & Subaru's spell was reflected.

            Since the spell rebounded, it hit the building behind Subaru & caused a huge debris to fall.

            His dear Subaru-kun tried to dodge it, but he wasn't fast enough. The impact was hard as Subaru collapsed.

            Curiosity made the Sakurazukamori check on Subaru. One look at Subaru's face & he was suddenly feeling guilty. Again.

            Seishirou looked at his Subaru-kun's face again & finally decided to take him home to his apartment.

            'I caused him this damage anyway, so it's only fair that I should let him stay in my apartment…' Seishirou thought while cradling Subaru in his arms. He proceeded to his apartment.

            (A.N-Moo-chan: Aaaw… x3)

************************************************************************

[In Seishirou's Apartment…]

            Seishirou put Subaru on his bed. He got himself a chair & put it near the bed & sat down on it.

            He looked at Subaru's face & thought 'He looks so peaceful when he's asleep so unlike when he's awake. Have I caused you such sadness Subaru-kun?'

            Seishirou was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Subaru open his eyes.

[Subaru's P.O.V.]

            I woke up, then I found out that I'm in an unfamiliar room & there was a tall with a tall man with one gold eye & one white wearing a black business suit staring at wall. 'Kami-sama, he is a bishounen!'

            I feel my cheeks getting hot, I tried, I really tried to look away. But for some odd reason I can't! It was like bees to honey! I just simply couldn't stop staring!

            'Thank Kami-sama that he hasn't noticed me staring at him! But, that must be some big problem he's pondering on… I wonder what it is…'

            After staring for a few minutes, I finally found my voice & I said, "Who are you?"

            It certainly shook him from his thoughts 'probably his girlfriend.' I suddenly felt jealous. 'Why would I be jealous?!' I started blushing. Again. When he looked at  me, he asked, "Are you alright, Subaru-kun?" It appears that he didn't hear my question.

            I saw genuine concern in his eyes. I blushed horribly. Again. 'My blush reflex shall be the death of me.' I thought to myself woefully. 'Waaaaaaiiiiit a minute. How did he know my name? Do I know him?' I racked my brain for an answer trying to remember if I ever met him. 'I can't believe that I would forget somebody this good looking!' I blushed. 'Really! I believe that I'm redder than a strawberry!'

            Curiosity got better of me. So I asked again, "How do you know my name? Who are you anyway?" I really felt worried that he knows my name yet, I don't know his. 

            He looked surprised for a moment. But it vanished too quickly, that I wondered if I just imagined it.

            I looked at him expectedly for an answer. But suddenly, he grabbed both of my hands & held on to them. He looked at me in the eyes & said, "Don't you remember me?"

            I shook my head furiously, cheeks heating up again at his gaze.

            He looked at me with a hurt look & said, "Don't you remember me Subaru-kun? I'm Sakurazuka Seishirou, & I'm your koibito.

            "Whaaaaaat?!"

                                                                                                                                                            End of Chapter 1

Tbc? ^______^

A.N- Send me reviews! I want 5 or more before we would post another chapter again!

         Pls send us tips! We would like to thank our pal KF, for all the fresh ideas that she provided us!

         Ashly, did you check this out yet?

         Nicmander, I'm still a hopeless supporter of S+S!!

Moo-chan: Yes! We're victorious! Mwahahahaha!!!

Insane Onna: I support S+S forever!!! ^-^

Furball: ^-^0 They're hopeless.

Moo-chan: You're crazy Insane Onna!

Insane Onna: Takes one to know one!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N- Arigatou, minna-san for all those kind reviews you sent!!

Kamuichan99: Yes, we agree, finally a S+S fic without all the angst! Of course it has a happy ending! Thank you again for your nice review! ^.^

Hiruka-chan: Sorry if this is OOC demo, I can't seem to humanize Sei-chan without doing that. ^-^0

Mel-chan-of-doom:  Arigatou! I really love your fic '2 bishies in a tub' & 'Are you in an unhealthy relationship?'!! ^-^

venedy: SxS Rulez!!

Anime Writer2: It's actually my pal Ashly's email address. I'll ask her in school… sorry for the too many A.N! Yeah, it's my number 5 review! :3

luminia: Yeah! Go get him Seishirou-san! ^____^

Subaru's voice: It's not a bad name… Arigatou for your review!

Ashly: Haha, don't kill me I value my life! How come you didn't threaten Moo-chan too?!  Arigatou for your review! Here's the next chapter so you don't have to hunt me down in school & make me write it in front of you!

_Past Forgotten_

**By: Insane Onna co-written with Moo-chan & Furball**

Chapter 2

[In Clamp Campus]

            "Where the heck is Subaru?!" shouted a very frustrated Kamui.

            "Calm down Kamui-chan! Here, have a stick of Pocky!" Yuzuriha tried to cheer Kamui up.

            "He's been missing for 3 days already! Where the he-" Kamui stopped when the door opened revealing the other Dragons of Heaven.

            "Have you found him?" Kamui asked Sorata & Arashi.

            Sorata shook his head sadly. "We searched the whole Ueno Park, but he wasn't there."

            Kamui felt his hope dwindling. He asked pitifully to Aoki & Karen, "Have you found him?"

            "Sorry to disappoint you, but we searched in all of the hospitals in Tokyo. We also called up all of them." Karen replied.

            "Darn! Even Nokoru can't find him!" Kamui shouted feeling very frustrated. He was of course, reffering to the owner of Clamp Campus, who also has the most advanced technology.

            "Kamui-chan, don't be angry. There are lots of other places we haven't searched!" Yuzuriha said cheerfully.

            "Yeah…" Kamui gave her a small hopeful smile.

            'But I can't help but feel that when we meet Subaru again, he will be different from before…'

************************************************************************

[Under the government building…]

            "Where the bloody hell is that Sakurazukamori?!" Kanoe's shout echoed in the basement.

            "He hasn't been here for 3 goddamn days already! Who does he think he is?!"

Kanoe shouted at poor Yuuto.

            "He's probably off with the Sumeragi." Fuuma commented.

            "That's kind of impossible you know," Yuuto replied a bit nervously thinking that Fuuma might kill him for that comment.

            Fuuma smirked, "Aah, but not everyone knows what can happen. The Wheel of Fate can turn. Sometimes, what is up will go down & what is down will go up. Besides, you don't even know what they Wish for."            

            "What are their Wishes anyway 'Kamui'?" kanoe asked coldly trying not to show her curiosity.

            Fuuma suddenly stood up & went out. But they heard from him, "That's for me to know & you to figure out."

            "He's creepy…" Kusanagi commented from a corner where he was standing all the while. They all nodded their heads in unison.

            They all left the basement, save Yuuto.

            "But still, 'The Wheel of Fate turns…' huh?" Yuuto asked, then shrugged. "Maybe…"

            Then Yuuto said, " It's impossible! The Sakurazukamori with the Sumeragi? I will believe it when I see it!" with that, Yuuto smiled to himself & went off to his office.

************************************************************************

[In Seishirou's Apartment…]  9:00 a.m.

            "Ugh…" Subaru groaned. 'What time is it?'

            Subaru tried to reach for the alarm clock. But found out that he couldn't.

            So he tried standing, but couldn't either.

            So Subaru slowly turned his head… & saw that the one that he thought was his pillow was actually Seishirou.

            He blushed. Hard. He tried to wriggle out but Seishirou tightened his hold so he couldn't.

            He tried nudging Seishirou bit he still wouldn't wake up.

            "Please wake up Seishirou-san!" Subaru pleaded.

            Seishirou suddenly sat up. "I told you, it's just Seishirou." Seishirou said while gently stroking Subaru's hair. Then he kissed Subaru's forehead.

            As expected, Subaru turned redder than a tomato. 'Darn! He wasn't sleeping after all!'

            "S-Seishirou then," Subaru said while blushing. "Can you let me go already?"

            Seishirou smirked at him & said, "No."

            Suddenly, the phone rang. Loud & long.

            'Thank Kami! Saved by the phone!' was Subaru's line of thought as he gratefully stood up to reach the phone.

            But was stopped by Seishirou, who grabbed his arm.

            "I'll take care of this Subaru-kun. Why don't you cook breakfast instead?"

            Subaru felt himself turning red. 'I wish he would stop holding my arm!' but replied, "Ok, Seishirou-san." But he couldn't stop blushing.

            Subaru was done making breakfast when Seishirou came back. Breakfast was uneventful.

            After eating breakfast, Seishirou asked Subaru, "Do you want to go out for a walk?"

            "Uh… Sure." Subaru replied quite hesitantly. 'I'm just starting to get used to living with another person who happens to be my koibito.'

***********************************************************************

[Out of the apartment]

            "So, where do you want to go?" Seishirou asked Subaru. "I really want to look at the pet shop… But I'm sure that you don't want to go there since you see animals in your clinic everyday!" Subaru quickly amended.

[Insane Onna: People, they were stuck together for 3 days! Sei-chan must have explained some things like his job (vet of course! What will happen if Sei-chan told to his     Subaru-kun his other job?) right?]

            "Nonsense." Seishirou said while pulling Subaru to the pet shop. "All I want is for you to enjoy our date."

            "D-D-Date?" Subaru blushed horribly. "What about your job?"

            "I deserve to have a vacation once in a while." Seishirou replied.

            "But what about-" Subaru stopped as he went into the pet shop. "Kawaii…" Subaru whispered as he looked at the puppies.

            But there was one puppy that really caught Subaru's interest. It was a Labrador puppy. It was color charcoal black. It was really cute.

            "Do you want it?" Seishirou asked.

            "It's expensive. I shouldn't-" Subaru started to say.

            "Money doesn't matter. What I want is for you to be happy." Seishirou said with a serious look on his face.

            As expected, Subaru blushed. Yet again.

            When they went out of the pet shop with the puppy, Seishirou suggested "We should get some lunch, then I can show you my surprise."

            So they ate a quick lunch. Surprisingly the puupy was quiet & obedient & it didn't cause a fuzz in the restaurant they ate in.

            After lunch Subaru asked "Where are we going?"          

            "To the amusement park." Seishirou replied.

            "Amusement park?!" Subaru squeaked out.

            "Well we will, but let's leave the puppy inmy clinic for now so we can pick it up later. By the way, what will you name him?"

            Subaru pondered on this for a while. Then said, "I will call him Kage."

            "Shadow?" Seishirou asked. "Why?"

            "Well… He's colored charcoal black, follows me like a shadow & is as quiet as a shadow when he wants to be." Subaru answered.

            "Okay. Then let's go." Seishirou said. Then he grabbed Subaru & put his arm around his waist.

            Subaru turned red. Again. "S-seishirou!" Subaru sputtered. "Don't you like it?" Seishirou whispered in Subaru's ear softly.

            "Yes I like it! Uh, I mean no!" Subaru replied then whispered furiously, "Seishirou, we're in public!"

            "I don't care." Seishirou answered. Seishirou then stroked Subaru's hair then Subaru squeaked. "Calm down Subaru-kun let's go to the amusement park already."

            "Amusement park?!?" Subaru's face lit up. Seishirou smiled & held Subaru's hand. Subaru gave him a small smile & they both headed to the amusement park.

***********************************************************************

[Amusement Park]

            When they got there, Subaru wanted to play a game. "S-seishirou, can we play?" Subaru asked Seishirou hesitantly. Seishirou remained expressionless. Subaru tried using his puppy eyes, "Please, please, please?" no reply. Subaru's desperation got better of him, "Pretty please with sugar on top & strawberries?!"

            Suddenly, Seishirou smiled at him & said, "With you in the mixture also?" At that Subaru turned crimson. "Fine, fine. I was just teasing you." Seishirou replied. 'He looks so kawaii though…' Seishirou thought. His thoughts were interrupted by Subaru's voice.

            They went to the place where you knock down the bottles & win a prize, usually a stuffed toy. 

(Insane Onna: Sorry, we dunno what it's called. Maybe somebody can tell us…)

(Moo-chan:  So what if he's ooc! He lost his memory!)

            "Seishirou, can you win one for me?" Subaru pleaded. "Please?" Surprisingly Seishirou agreed!

            Subaru suddenly turned chibi-form & grabbed seishirou arm. He clung on to it & smiled.

            Seishirou then threw the ball & all the bottles fell. The man gave Seishirou a stuffed light brown teddy bear with a green & yellow ribbon. "Isn't it cute Seishirou?" Subaru asked Seishirou. "Yeah, as cute as you." Seishirou replied. Subaru kept on blushing like crazy.

            "Let's go ride something." Subaru said. He pouted & gave Seishirou's hand a squeeze. Seishirou gave Subaru a smile which nearly made him melt.

            They ended up going to the Tunnel of Love. Subaru & Seishirou went in a boat & sat next to each other. Seishirou suddenly pulled Subaru closer & whispered in his ear, "I'm glad that you're with me right now…"

            Subaru turned dark red & said, "Me too…"

            Seishirou smiled which made Subaru melt.

            The boat was finally starting to move when they heard someone playing Heaven.

_"Baby you're all I want_

_& you're lying here in my arms_

_Finding it hard to believe_

_We're in Heaven…"_

All Subaru could do was gaze in Seishirou's eye. He was so distracted that he didn't notice that the boat was starting to tilt. Subaru then lost his balance & felt before Seishirou could catch him.

            "Seishi…" Subaru murmured before he sank into the water.

Tbc!! ^__________^

Insane Onna: I'm evil ain't I?

Furball: Did they even bother reading it?

Moo-chan: Squee! Another chapter finished! Don't kill us for this!

Insane Onna: 5 or more reviews before we update again!


	3. Chapter 3

Kamuichan99: Of course! S+S has to be one of the best things that Kami-sama can give us!! Fuuma might interfere later… *shrugs* I'm not sure on what to do about that…

panatlantic: I have nothing against angst. It's just that, there are too many S+S fics that are angst!! So I decided to try to do something different.

venedy: We're happy that we gave you a pleasant dream! We aim to please our readers!!

Nicmander: How was I to know if you support S+S?!?! You just said that you support K+F!! I wonder about Ashly's reaction to me converting you to yaoi…

Haruka-san: Indeed, all hail S+S!!

aki: Insane onna's happy that you think the fighting scene's ok cuz I'm not sure if I did a good job on it.

MELLY: We're happy that you loved it! ^-^

yamatoforever: I want to read about Yuuto's reaction the most! He'll probably have the funniest reaction among all I guess…

Sankyuu for all the kind review minna-san!!

_Past Forgotten_

**By: Insane Onna co-written with Moo-chan & Furball**

Chapter 3

"Seishi…" Subaru mumbled then sank. He felt so dizzy so he couldn't exactly have time to think of swimming.

Seishirou pulled Subaru out. Subaru murmured, "Thank y-y…" then fainted on the boat. Seishirou caught Subaru & hugged him then said, "I won't forgive myself if anything bad happens to you…"

Subaru was still unconscious so he never heard that statement.

When Subaru woke up, his clothes were soaking wet. 'W-what the? What happened to me? Where's Seishirou?' Subaru wondered.

Speak of the devil, Seishirou appeared & he said with concern in his eyes, "Subaru-kun, good thing you're alright. I was getting worried about you." 

Subaru blushed. Again. As usual. "I'm alright… Really… I'm okay…" Seishirou did something very unexpected, Seishirou grabbed Subaru in a tight embrace. Subaru didn't resist. 

(Furball: Of course! *cackles in the background*)

Subaru turned crimson & kept on blushing, 'protesting' against the hug, "S-s-seishirou!!!" then smiled at him. "Thanks…"

Seishirou then said, "We have to get you some dry clothes! You're soaking wet!"

So they went to the nearest store. When they came in, Seishirou told the salesclerk, "Please give him," Seishirou pointed at Subaru, "your best set of clothes. I don't care how much it costs." The salesclerk replied, "Yes, sir" then when to the nearest rack & picked some clothes then handed them to Subaru.

Subaru then blushed, then stared at the floor in embarrassment. Then went in the changing room while Seishirou waited outside.

Subaru came out shortly, looking dazzling in his new clothes.

Seishirou was taken aback by awe & amusement. 'Not bad at all…'

"Subaru-kun, you look… amazing." Seishirou complimented Subaru. "Thanks… I really appreciate this." Subaru replied with a slight blush on his face while gesturing at the clothes.

"Well then, let's get out of here." Seishirou said.

"Uh… sure." Subaru replied back.

So they walked out of the store & then out of the gates of the amusement park together while unconsciously (for Subaru at least) holding hands.

While walking, Seishirou asked Subaru, "Are you hungry already? Do you want to go & get some dinner?"

Subaru nodded too embarrassed to speak. 'It was really nice of him to take me out like this… I really enjoyed our date so far… Wait a minute, did I just say date?!'

Since Subaru was too occupied with his thoughts, he never noticed what was happening around him until Seishirou whispered in his ear, "Subaru-kun, are you alright?"

That was enough to jolt Subaru from his thoughts. He started to stammer to Seishirou, "H-hai, I'm alright Seishirou. Sorry to worry you…"

Seishirou gave him a relieved smile. "I'm glad. I thought that you were feeling sick or something. Especially after falling in the water, I thought that you caught a cold or something…"

Subaru felt his face turning red again. 'He's really worried about me…'

So after that, they went inside the restaurant. It's a restaurant that Seishirou frequented. It's a famous French restaurant with a cozy atmosphere in it. 

The waitress handed both of them a menu.

Seishirou took the liberty of ordering for both of them

The waitress got their order & went away.

Then Seishirou suddenly commented, "What a perfect way to end our date ne Subaru-kun?"

Subaru blushed at that statement & answered, "Hai…"

Suddenly, Seishirou grabbed Subaru's hands & said, "Subaru-kun, can you promise me that whatever happens, you wouldn't hate me after?"

Subaru was surprised at Seishirou's question, "W-why are you asking me that Seishirou?"

Seishirou's hold tightened. "Please Subaru-kun? Promise me that?"

'Seishirou never pleads!!' shouted a voice in his mind. "Are you ok Seishirou?"

"Please?" desperation is evident in Seishirou's voice.

Subaru hesitated then said, "I won't hate you Seishirou, no matter what happens."

The hold on his hands loosened somewhat. "Thank you Subaru-kun…" Seishirou whispered softly. "You don't know how much that meant to me…"

"Wha-" Subaru said but was cut off when the waitress returned with their order.

Dinner was uneventful.

After dinner, they both went to Seishirou's clinic. While walking Seishirou suddenly wrapped his arm around Subaru's waist & whispered in his ear, "This way, we'll be warmer…"

Subaru turned scarlet. But he didn't protest about it.

They reached the clinic & picked up Kage. The secretary was there in the afternoon working & she took the liberty to feed all the animals in the clinic including Kage. Kage was very happy to see them that without warning he jumped & tackled Subaru to the floor.

Laughing, Subaru picked up Kage & said to Seishirou, "Let's go home."

They reached the apartment at around 10 p.m. Both of them were tired from the day's activities & fell asleep quickly.

************************************************************************

[Subaru's Dream…]

Subaru woke up in Ueno Park. 'Where am I?' Subaru wondered. 'But I have a feeling that I don't want to know…'

He glanced around, the park was full of Sakura trees, with petals falling all around the park. Then he noticed that there were 2 figures talk underneath the biggest Sakura tree in the park.

It was a girl, around 16 years old with jet-black hair wearing a Shikifuku (Insane Onna: Am I right?) talking to a tall man who was wearing a black trenchcoat.

'He looks familiar… I just can't remember who he looks like…'

Subaru went nearer, 'I shouldn't eavesdrop…' but he had a gut feeling that he should listen to this.

The girl was saying, "- so kill me." The man smiled then replied, "Then I shall." Then stabbed the girl to the heart, then Subaru saw the girl's face, it looked like his. Subaru screamed.

[End of Dream]

************************************************************************

Subaru felt someone was shaking him hard. Then he heard that someone saying, "Subaru-kun! Subaru-kun!"

Subaru replied shakily, "I-I'm alright. Just a bad dream, nothing more…" then he looked up, Seishirou was looking at him with worry. Which was slowly changing to relief.

"Yokatta. You're alright I was worried." Seishirou said with concern in his voice.

Subaru suddenly looked at Seishirou. 'Seishirou! That's who the man in my dream looked like! But why?' Subaru thought then he decided to tell Seishirou his dream. "Seishirou," that caught Seishirou's attention. "I had a dream about you. In my dream, you killed a girl who looked like me… Why-" Subaru was cut off as Seishirou suddenly embraced him tightly while whispering, "Please Subaru, Don't remember for now. I still don't want to lose you…"

"S-Seishirou?"

tbc ^____________________^

Insane Onna: Mwahaha! Another chapter finished!!

Moo-chan: Don't forget, 5 or more reviews before we update again!!

Furball: Thank you for reading! ^-^


	4. Chapter 4 & OneHalf

Disclaimer: I totally forgot about it in the previous chapters!! X BELONGS TO CLAMP!! CLAMP, NOT US!!

Subaru's Voice: I've updated!! Mwahahaha!! Thanks for the reviews! Twice even! ^-^

karen (yumi): Insane Onna's happy that she converted somebody with her fics!!

melly: We're happy that you like it! :3

inuko: Sorry, if Sei-chan's a bit OOC. But isn't it sweet?! Me happy that you think it's sweet!! ^__________^

venedy: Hai! *nods* SxS Rulez!! They're the hottest pair in the anime dimension!!

Feye Morgan: Hai! We plan to make it as sweet & fluffy as possible! So fluffy that you'll get diabetes from reading! ^-^

Ashly: Don't worry, me & Moo-chan won't kill you with butcher knives. We'll hang you in school in front of the assembly!! *grabs rope & runs after Ashly*

yamatoforever: Yup! You're right about your guess! How did you know?! Are you psychic?!

noone: We stopped there because, Insane Onna's brain turned to mush about that part! I couldn't think of what to do!!

kamuichan99: Your wish is our command! We've updated with more S/S goodness!!

Arigatou for your patience minna-san! It's all because Furball, Moo-chan & I were buried alive by assignments, projects & quizzes! Teachers are EVIL!!! School's EVIL TOO!!! School's another word for torture honestly…

_Past Forgotten_

**By: This chapter's by Furball & Insane Onna**

**Edited by: Insane Onna & Moo-chan**

Chapter 4 ½

            'Why?! Why does that man from my dream look like Seishirou?!' Subaru started to ask himself. 'It can't be Seishirou! Seishirou would never do that!' /Or would he?/ another voice in his mind enquired. /You haven't known him for long. How can you claim to know him that well?/

            'He can't be him!' Subaru argued back. 'He-' Subaru's quarrel with himself was cut off as Seishirou said to him, "Sleep for now Subaru-kun… I promise everything will be alright… Looks like we have to hide from the other Dragons for the meantime. "

            "Sei…" Subaru was able to whispered before he fell into a deep slumber.

************************************************************************

[Back at the Chi no Ryu Headquarters…]

            Kanoe walked around the room impatiently. "Where the bloody hell is the Sakurazukamori?!"

            "Somewhere in the middle of nowhere?" Yuuto answered Kanoe's question sarcastically, finally starting to get annoyed with her whining. "No, maybe somewhere in the middle of Japan…" the blonde man amended.

            Kanoe glared at him. "I'm not stupid, you know. Evil, yes. Stupid, hell no! Just for your smart-aleck comment, I am giving you the honor of finding the Sakurazukamori & bringing him back with whatever means you need to do back to headquarters!"

            "& what if I decline your tempting offer?" Yuuto asked sarcastically.

            "You DARE DEFY ME?!?!" Kanoe screamed at him while shooting him another glare. "Err… I-I'll be off now…" Yuuto grinned sheepishly.

            "Do you want me to come with you?" Satsuki offered. "Thanks… but no thanks, I'd better do this alone." Yuuto replied. "Before, madam Kanoe here loses her temper & all hell will break loose." Yuuto whispered to Satsuki. 

            "Aren't you leaving?!?" Kanoe asked threateningly. "I'm going. I'm going." With that, Yuuto stormed out of the building feeling a bit annoyed. No, scratch that, VERY annoyed.

            "Darn that Sakurazukamori… could be anywhere…" Yuuto muttered to himself & after a split second, he was nowhere to be seen.

************************************************************************

            Subaru woke up from his deep slumber. He found himself lying on a king-sized bed with red silk sheets. 'How did I get here? It looks like a hotel room. First class, I assume. What happened to me?' He wondered.

            The Sumeragi looked around the room. Everything seemed normal. A king-sized bed, a table with a lamp near the bed, a huge flat screen TV, cabinet, chairs &... & the last thing caused a big effect on him. Above the bed hung a painting. Pretty normal… for the average person…it was a painting of Sakuras…

            Subaru felt a memory coming back to his mind. One that eventually led to another, & another, & more…

            Now he was visualizing…

            A Sakura Tree. Underneath it stood a young man of 18 or so. Dark hair with mysterious looking golden eyes. 'Seishirou? Why is he here?' In front of Seishirou was a younger boy with jet-black hair with intense emerald eyes…

            It finally hit him. He was seeing himself. A younger version of himself. One of his cherished past memories. 'Why am I here?'

            That scene quickly faded from his mind & was replaced with another one.

            It was the first memory he saw. The familiar looking girl was saying something to a tall man in front of her. As he leaned in to listen, he heard from the girl, "…protect my... So kill me." The man smiled at her then replied, "Then I shall." Then stabbed the girl to the heart. As she took her last breath, she whispered something to the man. Try as he might, he couldn't hear what she was saying. Then she touched the man's face one more time, then whispered, "Sei-chan…" then she was falling. Falling. Falling down. In his arms. She was dead. Her blood all over the ground. Beside them stood a Sakura tree. The scene quickly vanished…

            'Sakuras… again? Why…?' Subaru was feeling confused all over again.

            He decided to stop thinking about it. 'But… that girl… she looked so much like him… was she related to him? Did she hold something important… for him? & why Sakuras…?'

            More images came one after another. A boy wearing a cap, he decided must be the happy-go-lucky type, clinging to the arm of a beautiful but very irritated girl, evident on her face. Next was a young girl of 14 or so happily munching on a stick of pocky with a big wolf like dog next to her. A woman wearing very revealing clothes flirting with a currently blushing & stuttering blondish-brown haired man wearing glasses. Finally, the last one of the group, an amethyst-eyed teenager with dark hair. Currently staring into space with a blank look on his face… They all seemed to be… familiar. Subaru couldn't figure out what his visions were implying. Or trying to imply at least.

            The next scene was an unpleasant one. Gory even… another vision of Seishirou. This time, in the present time. He had a cold look on his face. Smiling as he stabbed a person. Subaru couldn't tell if the figure was a male or female but he just wished that this vision would stop playing & replaying in his mind. Subaru wished that this was all a dream. The Seishirou he knows can't commit murder/assassination right…? Or could he…? Subaru was getting more & more confused at the moment.

            The visions finally stopped playing. Subaru regained his consciousness & came back to his senses. His head was aching. He couldn't make out what the visions were trying to imply.

            Subaru decided to temporarily forget about them. For now.

            He stood up fro  he bed, put on his shoes & looked around the room. He caught sight of a piece of paper lying on the table. A note. 'Who could it be from?' Subaru wondered. He carefully opened it & found a letter. It read:

            _Dear Subaru,_

_                        I am waiting at the lobby. Come here if you need me. I hope that you are feeling better by now…_

_                                                                                                            Love, Seishirou_

            Subaru quickly scanned the note. He blushed at the "_Dear" & the "__Love". 'Is Seishirou trying to say something?' he blushed again at the thought. 'But… this was all his doing, wasn't it?' Subaru smiled. 'I really should go & thank him personally.' He thought._

            The jade-eyed boy left the room & quickly proceeded to the lobby.

            A golden-eyed man was sitting comfortably on the soft sofa in the lobby. His eye was on the newspapers. He looked up at the sound of footsteps.

            A familiar delicate face was staring back at him. Seishirou caught the boy's gaze & gave a charming smile which made the said boy turn slightly pink. Subaru was a loss for words.

            "Uh… Seishirou-san, can I... uh… what I mean to say… I … um…" Subaru stopped. 'That doesn't make any sense! What was I going to say again? Uh… right. I was supposed to thank him…' Subaru thought.

            He tried again. He took his bright emerald eyes off Seishirou & stared blankly at the floor.

            "S-Seishirou-san, I would like to thank you… for everything… For taking care of me… Doing all of this for me…" Subaru shifted his eyes back to Seishirou. The younger man couldn't take his eyes off the dark-haired man. "Not a problem, Subaru-kun. Only the best for my sweetheart ne?"

            Subaru blushed at the comment. 

            "B-But… Isn't staying in a hotel going to be expensive? How can you afford all of this?" Subaru asked curiously.

            "It's okay. Think of it as a token of my affections for you." Seishirou replied. "S-Seishirou-san!" Subaru sputtered.

            "So, what shall we do next? I heard that their hot springs are really relaxing. The hotel receptionist recommended it to me a while ago. When you were sound asleep." The golden-eyed man smiled at Subaru again. His golden eyes were twinkling. "What do you want to do?"

            Let's do anything… you want…" Subaru replied softly.

            "In that case, the hot springs it is." Seishirou responded. He smiled mischievously & yet to Subaru, it made Seishirou more appealing.

            There was complete silence for a second or two… then…

            Seishirou did something neither of them expected. He suddenly pulled Subaru closer to him & gently leaned his head on Subaru's shoulder. "I'm really glad that you are here… with me…" Subaru stroked Seishrou's soft hair with his fingers. Loving the feeling of Seishirou's hair. Then his fingers trailed from Seishrou's hair to his face.

            & the weird thing is, he doing all of this unconsciously. "Me… too…"was all Subaru could say. "You want me that much?" Seishirou teased with a slight exaggeration tone in his voice. Subaru gave a small smile then answered, "Maybe…" then they walked side by side towards the famous hot springs…

************************************************************************

[Back to poor Yuuto]

            "Where the hell is Seishirou?! Stupid madam Kanoe! Sending me to look for the Sakurazukamori, where there are a hundred or more likely places in where he can be right now!! Where can he possibly be?! Why doesn't Kanoe send some other angel to do her dirty work?!" Yuuto ranted to himself while still feeling very annoyed at Kanoe.

            "But noooo…. She's too obsessed with the End of the World…" Yuuto said sarcastically.

            After that ranting, Yuuto started thinking again of the possible places. 'If I were Seishirou taking the Sumeragi on an unforgettable date, where would I go? Amusement Park? Fancy Dinner? Apartment? Sakura Tree? No, cancel the last thought…' The blonde finally decided on trying to search for Seishirou in the amusement park first & quickly headed in that direction. Yuuto vanished in a split second.

Tbc!! ^___________________^

Insane Onna: Ever thought of the possible Sakura SnM, Yuuto? ^-^

Furball: Wasn't that a nice chapter? I wrote most of it myself!

Insane Onna: Yeah… & you certainly took your time in writing… Now… give me the other half of the chapter!!

Moo-chan: *snickers for a while then smiles widely* Don't forget minna-san! 5 or more reviews or we won't post anything!!


End file.
